nueva vida
by kurenai-acuario
Summary: Tras la muerte de Asuma, Kakashi ve vía libre para Kurenai, pero abra obstaculos que superar. La familia de Kurenai vuelve a Konoha, y su pasado se irá revelando. Kurenai POV's KakaKure, Cambio a M por proximo lemmon!.R&R!Todos tenemos un pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Después de ese trágico día, me pase todo el tiempo metida en mi habitación, total, ya no tenía con quien estar riéndome, la persona a la que mas quería se había ido, yo creía que después de quedarme embarazada, el y yo nos casaríamos, tendríamos una familia, pero eso no ocurrió, él murió antes de que pasara nada, pero eso ahora no importa, ahora os contare lo que paso después de ese momento.

Aquel día me sentía alegre, cuando me desperté, mire mi estomago, ya enorme, y recordé que por lo que me había dicho tsunade, solo quedaba una semana para que naciera, yo tenía claro que el niño también se llamaría asuma. Eche un vistazo por la ventana, el sol estaba en lo mas alto, me empecé a preparar, ya que había quedado con mis antiguos alumnos, aun no me lo podía creer, ya eran chuunins, todos habían cambiado, desde hinata hasta akamaru.

Ya cuando salí de casa, me encontré con kakashi.

-vaya, hola kurenai.

-hola kakashi.

-ya se nota que no falta mucho para que el niño nazca.

-si, me parece que nacerá muy sano, sus patadas duelen.

-se nota de quien es hijo, de uno de los mejores jounnins de la villa-y este de pronto se acerco a mi, y me agarro de la barbilla, puso su cara y la mía de frente a frente- y una de las kunoichis mas fuertes y bellas.

Yo me sonroje, me puse nerviosa, sentir que el estaba muy cerca de mi, era algo que me hacia estremecerme, pero de pronto se aparto de mi.

-esto… lo siento, yo no quería…-y se esfumo, desapareció.

Me había puesto roja, no me podía imaginar eso de kakashi, se había acercado demasiado.

De pronto, escuche la voz de hinata llamándome, y un grito por parte de esta.

-¡kurenai sensei! Esta sangrando- seguido me fije en el suelo, estaba lleno de sangre.

-me parece que ha roto aguas-dijo shino un poco asustado.

-¿y eso quiere decir…?-pregunto kiba.

-que kurenai tendrá al niño, ve a llamar a tsunade, date prisa kiba-dijo hinata un poco asustada esta también- ¿kurenai sensei esta bien?

Pero en ese preciso momento, y no se como, me desmayé, si señoras y señores, me desplome, que vergüenza, justo me tenia que caer en ese momento.

-ya estoy aquí, llevadla al hospital- dijo tsunade surgiendo de la nada.

De seguido, me llevaron al hospital, y me despertaron para que pudiera tener al bebé, me dolía, pero después de 2 horas de parto, lo conseguí, mi hijo nació, y en ese momento me eche a llorar de la felicidad.

-lo has hecho bien kurenai, el niño esta bien, felicidades- me abrazo de forma muy cariñosa y me entrego al bebé.

-gracias tsunade.

-de nada mujer, yo no e echo nada, has sido tu la que has estado 2 horas en parto.

-no es por eso, si no por cuidarme tan bien, me has ayudado mucho, para mi eres como una madre.

-tu también eres como una hija para mi, pero ahora no te pongas con sentimentalismos, además ya sabes que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, y tu hermana y tu padre también.

-mi madre difícil que se sienta orgullosa, recuerda que esta muerta.

-pero aun así, seguro que se sentiría orgullosa de ti, pero bueno, ahora alegra es cara, y vamos a saludar a todos.

Al oír eso me sorprendí¿Quién estaba esperando? Yo sabia que hinata, shino y kiba si estaban ya que ellos avisaron a tsunade, pero¿sabían los otros que había tenido al niño? Bueno, eso da igual, me sacaron de aquella habitación, y cuando salí, todo el mundo estaba hay: anko, hinata, lee, gai…

-felicidades- dijeron todos a coro.

-oye kure-chan¿Qué tal el parto? Dicen por hay que duele-dijo anko.

-vamos, déjala, estará cansada, y necesitara descansar-dijo gai, haciendo una de sus poses (_me cae gordo este tío con sus poses, parece marica_).

-gracias chicos-dije fijándome en todo el mundo, inspeccionando a todos, y de pronto vi a kakashi, que también me miraba fijamente.

-que niño mas lindo- dijo sakura.

-se nota de quien es hijo-dijo ino.

Todos estuvieron mirando al niño, pero ya tenía que irme a la habitación.

-déjeme que le acompañe a la habitación kurenai-sensei-dijo hinata con timidez.

-y nosotros-dijeron kiba y shino a la vez, en cuanto a akamaru, solo ladro.

-claro chicos.

-oiga kurenai sensei, yo también quiero acompañarla-dijo shikamaru.

-claro, será todo un placer.

Ya me habían llevado a la habitación, descanse unos días, y luego volví a casa, pero esta vez no era sola, tenía a un niño, a asuma. Por si les interesa, les diré que la madrina del niño es hinata, y el padrino shikamaru. Deje el niño en una cuna que me compre, menos mal que tenía desde el mes anterior las cosas listas. Y de pronto, sonó el timbre.

-si ¿Quién es?

-soy yo, kakashi-le abrí la puerta.

-a, kakashi, hola¿querías algo?

-si-dijo seriamente, se quito la capucha, era guapísimo sin esa maldita capucha que cubría su rostro- a ti-y me beso, no se por que al principio no me resistí, pero luego me separe.

-¿pero que haces kakashi?

-te quiero, y se que tu también me quieres-entro en casa, y me estampo contra la pared, pegando nuestros cuerpo.

-suéltame.

-vamos kurenai, se que tu también lo deseas.

-no, déjame, tengo que ocuparme de asuma.

-asuma esta dormido, y además es muy joven para enterarse de algo.

-¡déjame ya, suéltame!

-no te soltare hasta que no admitas que me quieres.

-¡me haces daño!-dije mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por mi cara.

Al ver que estaba llorando, él se paro, y me soltó, yo me caí al suelo de rodillas.

-lo siento kure-chan, yo no quería…

-no me vuelvas a llamar kure-chan, y vete de mi casa-le dije sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara- te odio.

-kurenai yo no… yo no quería hacerte daño.

-vete de mi casa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? 

-ya has hecho suficiente, y ahora… vete de mi casa-de pronto asuma empezó a llorar.

-lo siento-y se fue.

No me podía creer que kakashi me hubiera echo eso, el ya sabe que yo e estado, y seguiré estando enamorada de asuma, y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, ahora lo importante es presentar a la persona que iba a entrar por esa puerta…

TOC-TOC

-ahora quien será, tengo que ir a ver que quiere el niño- abrí la puerta- si ¿Quién es? 

_**Continuara…**_


	2. la aparicion de la hermana?

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡¡hola kure-chan!! ¿Esque acaso no te acuerdas de tu hermana mayor?- y me abrazo.

-hola tina, hace tiempo que no te veo.

Tina era mi hermana mayor, ella siempre estaba conmigo en los momentos difíciles, tenía el pelo rubio, lo se, en el pelo no nos parecemos, pero esque mi padre también es rubio, aparte de eso, era alta, muy guapa, y un año mayor que yo, eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba que le dijeran a ella, que era la mas vieja de las dos, y yo eso lo utilizaba para fastidiarla, lo se, tal vez soy un poco mala, pero esque me encanta andar fastidiandola, cosas de hermanas.

-por dios, mírate, estas preciosa-le dije mirándola entera.

-y anda que tu, no parece que acabas de estar embarazada, y hablando de embarazos, ¿Dónde esta mi sobrinito?

-esta en la cuna, oye, luego e quedado con mis antiguos alumnos, ¿te vienes?-le dije mientras que nos dirigíamos a donde asuma.

-lo siento hermanita, pero no es que tenga ganas de pasar la tarde con unos mocosos.

-no son mocosos, y si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por mi-y le empecé a mirar con ojos de cachorrito cariñoso.

-o no, no me mires así, no lo pienso hacer.

-uno de mis alumnos tiene un perrito.

-¿un perrito?… me apunto, por que no habías empezado por hay.

-por que no quería decírtelo.

En ese momento llegamos a donde estaba el bebé.

-por dios, que lindo niño, se nota quien es el padre y quien es la madre.

-gracias, ¿Por qué no lo coges?

-no, se me caería-pero no le hice caso, y le obligue a cogerlo, llevándolo a sus brazos- eres… de lo que no hay.

-lo se, me parezco a ti.

-que graciosa eres… es precioso el niño, felicidades kure-chan, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¡ah! y por cierto, papa también esta aquí, se ha ido a visitar a tsunade.

-¿Qué? ¿Papa también ha venido?

-claro que si, ¿crees que nos perderíamos el conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia?

-no, pero yo creía que estabais viajando por todo el mundo, y que ahora estaríais por la villa de la arena.

-esque estábamos hay, pero hace unos días, gaara, temari y kankuro, nos avisaron, por cierto ¿de que te conocen esos tres?

-bueno, nuestras aldeas tuvieron, problemas-y de pronto tocaron la puerta… otra vez- ¿otra vez? Pero bueno, que manía.

-anda tu tranquila que ya abro yo.

-esta bien.

Esta se fue a abrir la puerta, y vio a shino, y este solamente paso ala sala de estar un poco sorprendido, ya que no conocia de nada ni siquiera le sonaba, la mujer que le abrio la puerta.

-hola sensei-dijo este.

-hola shino.

-vaya gracias por no presentarme hermanita ¬¬.

-¿hermanita?

-bueno, shino te presento a mi vieja hermana tina.

-hola, encantado de conocerla.

-lo mismo digo, a y kurenai, estas muerta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-llamarme vieja, mas que bruja.

-no me llames bruja- en ese momento, tina se echo a mi cuello y nos estuvimos ahogando entre nosotras.

-esto… sensei, tenemos que irnos, ya es hora de ir con kiba y hinata-y nos paramos de pelear, shino termino con una gota en la cabeza.

-si, es verdad, vamonos.

-si, oye kure-chan, coge a asuma, y vamos.

-pero que cambio de humor-susurro shino.

-oye shino, ¿no vienes o que?-dije ya desde la puerta.

-e si, ahora voy.

Nos dirigimos al lugar de siempre, todos íbamos callados, muy pensativos, pero de pronto, escuchamos como alguien nos llamaba.

-¡¡kurenai sensei!!-dijo una voz femenina.

-vaya, hola hinata-le respondí.

-¿hinata?, ¿entonces es esta la chica que me decías por las cartas? Pues es bien guapa-dijo tina.

-si, es ella.

-hola sensei, hola shino, hola… señora.

-tina, me llamo tina, encanto.

-encantada, tina-sama.

-puedes llamarme tina-chan o tina.

-vale, tina-chan, bueno, vamos yendo que kiba estará impaciente.

-si, además creo que una de aquí quiere ver a akamaru-dije mirando a tina.

-¿Qué? Me encantan los perros.

-kurenai sensei ¿usted y tina de que se conocen?

-somos hermanas-dijo tina adelantándose a mi.

-yo no sabia que tuviera hermanas.

-ni yo-dijo shino un poco molesto.

-bueno, no me preguntasteis.

-si lo hicimos, pero usted salio del tema, ¿o no se acuerda?

**Flash back**

Era una mañana acogedora, mientras que el sol salía tras las caras de los hokages, en el bosque, se oían como los pájaros cantaban.

-bueno mi nombre es kurenai yuuhi, y seré vuestra sensei mientras que seáis genins, me gustaría que os presentarais para conocernos mejor.

-mi nombre es kiba inuzuka, y este es akamaru.

-yo soy shino aburame.

-y-yo soy… hinata hyuuga-dijo con una voz muy tímida.

-bien, ahora quisiera deciros, que me tengáis confianza, no quiero que me tratéis como si fuera una superior, quiero que nos tengamos confianza mutua.

-vaya, nunca había oído a una superior hablar así.

-bueno, esque me acaban de ascender a jounin, y quiero que esto salga bien, aparte de que quiero que nos conozcamos un poco todos, ya que seremos equipo.

-¿puedo preguntarle algo sen… digo kurenai?-pregunto kiba.

-claro.

-¿que ahy de su familia? ¿tienes hermanos o algo?

-oigan, ya es hora de comer, nos vemos en tres horas aquí, adiós -y desaparecí.

-pero si aun no es la hora o.o-dijeron los tres.

**Fin del flash back**

-bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa-dije mientras caminaba tan rápido que adelante a los demás.

-os diré una cosa chicos, kurenai no habla de su familia con casi nadie, ya que mama murió, nuestro padre, bueno es como es, y yo, os puedo decir que soy muy diferente a ella, y por eso ella cree que es la diferente de la familia, la que no vale para nada, pero no es así, se puede decir que ella es la única que se a dedicado a tener un futuro.

-eso me recuerda a lo que pasa en tu casa, hinata.

-vaya, no pensaba que a kurenai le hubiera pasado eso.

-bueno, pues con lo rápido que andaba, ya ni la veo, así que será mejor que corramos-dijo tina, mientras que los tres empezaban a correr, pero no tardaron mucho en detenerse, cuando….

_**Continuara…**_

hola xd

pos na, queria dar las gracias a los que leeis el fic y me apoyais para que siga.

nos vemosssssssssss byeeeeee

dejen reviews, aunque sean criticas, las acepto...


	3. papa aparece? kakashi y yo juntos?

**CAPITULO 3**

**-**¡¡hola tina!!-se vio a un hombre rubio con mechas negras corriendo hacia donde estaban tina y los demás.

-hola papuchi-dijo tina con una cara sonriente.

-¿papuchi?-dijeron sorprendidos mis almnos-¿entonces el es el padre de kurenai-sensei?

-si, el es mi padre y el de kurenai, se llama bass.

-encantado chicos.

Kiba, hinata y shino quedaron perplejos, pensaron que mi padre era inmenso, y no inmenso de regordete ni nada, si no que tenia una musculatura inhumana, ademas tenia una cicatriz enorme en el torso.

-o...-dijo kiba.

-dios...-siguio hinata.

-...-shino no se dio cuenta de que tenia que seguir, hasta que hinata y kiba lo miraron- ¿mio?

-¿donde esta mi hija? quiero ver a mi nieto.

-se fue hacia el bosque, asi que vamos.

Mientras ellos empezaban a andar, yo ya habia llegado al bosque, coji a asuma en brazos, y me sente a los pies de un arbol, la brisa me acariciaba, mientras que mi hijo estaba dormido, cerre los ojos y me quede mirandolo, pense que era lo unico que me quedaba, que asuma me lo habia dejado para poder recordarlo, para poder estar conmigo, y vino la imagen de asuma a mi mente, mientras que me besaba, pero... de pronto asuma se desintegro y aparecio kakashi... en ese momento abri los ojos y la imagen desaparecio.

-hola-se escucho desde detras del arbol.

Gire la cabeza, y me fije que era kakashi... me levante, no le hice caso, deje al niño en el carro y cuando iba a empezar a caminar, el me agarro del brazo.

-sueltame.

-no, por favor kurenai... perdoname.

-no puedo hacerlo.

-puedes, pero no quieres.

-sueltame.

-kurenai, por favor, te pido perdon, pero te mentiria si no dijera que no volveria a acerlo, te amo, y si, me perdonaras... y me dejarias intentarlo, una vez, se que te aria feliz, por favor...

-kakashi-entonces me gire y me quede mirandolo- no te puedo perdonar...

-si, puedes, por favor, si... si aprecias nuestra amistad, por favor, kure-chan, ¿te acuerda? ¿te acuerdas de como cuando eramos pequeños paseabamos juntos?

-si, me acuerdo...

- y ¿como planeabamos nuestro futuro? tu... tu decias que querias tener dos bebes, un niño y una niña... y que querias casarte con un hombre que te amase, y vivir con el siempre, y que ese hombre podia ser yo... .

-lo se... pero eramos niños.

-kurenai-y me solto el brazo- eres lo mas impotante de toda mi vida... por favor, una... una oportunidad, por favor, perdona que fuera tan brusco, y... dejame... dejame quererte.

Me quede mirandolo, ¿que decirle? el era mi mejor amigo, y... cuando estaba con el me sentia genial, sentia calor... pero... no podia dejar de pensar en asuma (asuma asuma, no el hijo).

-kakashi...

-kurenai, por favor piensalo bien, no puedes decir que no me quieres... por favor.

Entonces me agarro las manos, mientras se bajaba la mascara, ¿que podia hacer?, yo... no sabia si sentia algo por el o no...

y si no lo estaba y le decia que si, pero... si lo estaba y le decia que no... staba entre la espada y la pared... pero... todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad ¿no?

-kakashi... esta bien, te perdono, y... te dare una oportunidad, solo una... ¿esta bien?-dije sonriendo.

-yo... SI-y me abrazo.

Pero ahy no se detubo, me beso, era un beso tan tierno. Le correspondi, creiendo que estabamos solos, pero me lleve una sorpresa, al oir...

-HIJA- dijo mi padre.

-vay vaya, como se lo monta la jodia-dijo mi hermana.

-yo... eh... ¿PAPA?

-si, soy yo, ven a darme un abrazo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, bueno, casi me asfixiaba gracias a sus enormes brazos.

-pa... suel...-no podia ni ablar.

-yo. ehhhh, papito, creo que no puede respirar.

-tu crees... haber-y me solto.

-papa... la proxima vez no me abrazes bale, solo, deja que yo te abraze.

-esta bien.

-oye kurenai-sensei-interrumpio hinata- ¿nos emos perdido algo?-dijo mirando a kakashi.

-ehhh, no te preocupes por mi hinata, solo estaba ablando con kure-chan, y ya me iba.

-ya, hablando, por que no hablas asi conmigo?-dijo tina riendose.

-un momento, de aqui no se va nadie asta que me diga que estabas haciendo con mi hija querida.

-papa, kure ya no es una niña...

-ya lo se, pero se besa-lo interrumpi

-papa el es mi novio, te presento a kakshi-dije ya arta de escucharlos.

-encantado señor yuuhi.

-lo mismo digo.

-bueno, yo... no pinto nada aqui y... mejor me voy, luego paso por tu casa kure?

-si kakashi.

-nosotros tambien nos vamos sensei-dijo kiba.

Mi padre y mi hermana miraban la escena divertidos, mientras que mis alumnos se iban.

Kakashi se despidio de mi, y de los demas, y se fue, cuando gire la cabeza, mi que mi padre estab a muy cerca de mi, que digo... ESTABA CARA A CARA.

-JODER-dije, ya que me asusto-... papa que quieres?

-mi nieto ¬ ¬.

-esta ahy-y apunte al carrito.

Este como si de un rayo se tratara, mi padre se dirijio a asuma, lo miro con ilusion, y lo alzo en brazos.

-dios mio... bienvenido a la familia, asuma...

-bien... papa ya lo acepto-dijo tina acercandose a mi.

-hija mia, de verdad, as tenido una preciosidad de bebe, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-yo tambien estoy orgulla de ti-tina me abrazo.

-gracias...

Papa dejo al niño en la cuna, y dijo que tenia que ir a hacer "unas cosas" a donde tsunade, y se fue, y mientras que tina y yo ibamos andando, nos ncontramos con shizune, con quien se quedo mi hermana, eran "amigas" desde siempre, aunque yo creo que tienen algo... bueno aunque no es mi asunto.

Llegue sola a casa, asuma estaba dormido, y lo meti con cuidado en su cuna. Dormia tan placidamente, era tan tierno verlo, me gustaba mirarlo cuando dormia... me tranquilizaba... pero en ese momento, no l hizo... yo no sabia si habia echo bien al darle una oportunidad a kakashi... pero no habia vuelta atras, a lo echo pecho, y asi lo haria... ademas, el me hacia sentir bien, y con asuma muerto... tendria que empezar a vivir de nuevo, tendria que... enamorarme de nuevo... tenia que pensar en el bebe tambien... .

De pronto escuche como el timbre sonaba, me diriji a la puerta, creyendo que era kakashi, pero cuando abri, no me lo encontre a el...

_**Continuara**_


	4. Nuestro primer momento

_Siento estar casi un año sin actualizar, el problema ah sido que veía mal la historia, y ahora, creo poder seguirla mejor…_

_Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen... (Se puede soñar ¿No? xDDD)_

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando abrí la puerta, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a cierto chico rubio, totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, mirando al suelo, como si hubiera algo interesante en el, a parte de piedra maciza.

-¿Naruto?...

Me quede mirándolo confusa, ¿Desde cuando Naruto venía a mi casa sonrojado? Vale, era de noche, tarde, había dado a luz hace poco, pero Naruto, desde lo de… Yakumo, nuestros lazos se estrecharon, al principio yo solamente me encargaba de enseñarle algunos genjutsus, o como controlarlos mejor, claro, a quien vendría si no, que a la mejor especialista en esos términos de toda Konoha. Después de cada entrenamiento, el guardián del Kyubi me alababa con frases que sonrojarían a cualquiera, y esa tierna sonrisa inocente que solo él sabia poner. Pero yo no me dejaba sonrojar tan fácil, yo no era como Hinata, solamente le devolvía la sonrisa y lo invitaba a comer al Ichiraku, los primeros días, cuando comíamos, Naruto al parecer estaba notablemente avergonzado, él y yo nunca hablamos demasiado, ni nos conocíamos mucho, pero con cada puesta del sol, el chico-zorro estaba mas relajado conmigo, y yo con él, eh de admitir, que nunca pensé que conocerlo sería algo tan fascinante y bueno.

Cuando alguno de los dos tenía misiones, simplemente posponíamos las clases, y casi siempre Hinata estaba con nosotros entrenando, aunque después de unas semanas, casi no entrenábamos, nos pasábamos las horas hablando, Hinata tartamudeaba, Naruto la animaba para que siguiera entrenando, y yo mientras tanto, miraba la escena, con alegría: por que sabía que mi alumna era feliz estando con Naruto, aunque solo fuese hablando; con amargura: ¿Cómo era posible que el chico no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de la ojiblanca?

Después de varios meses de entrenamiento, recuerdo el día en el cual Jiraya se llevo a Naruto para entrenar, yo le dije, que cuando volviera, seguiría enseñándole los genjutsus, éste, solo me sonrió.

Y cuando volvió, así lo hicimos, recuperamos los entrenamientos perdidos, las palabras que no eran escuchadas por nadie, ahora brotaban de nuestros labios, y redescubríamos nuestra amistad. Yo tengo claro, que ahora, tomo a Naruto como mi propio hermano menor, y creo que para él, soy como una hermana.

-Esto… Sensei…

Alzó la vista un poco, lo justo como para que nuestras miradas se cruzasen, rojo conectando con azul, azul conectando con rojo, como si dos cables desconectados, que acababan de ser unidos de nuevo, sentí como con su mirada me suplicaba ayuda, y yo, estaba dispuesta a dársela.

Me hice a un lado, y le hice una mueca con la cabeza, en señal de que pasara y se sentara en el sofá, Naruto simplemente entró, y se tiro, literalmente al sofá, parecía tan cansado, tan desesperado, tan… poco él. Me dirigí a la cocina y prepare un té, aunque estaba pensando en hacer un poquito de trampa, y darle café con extra de cafeína, a ver si espabilaba, pero después de tres largos segundos de meditación, no lo hice, simplemente me senté a su lado, y le puse el té ante su rostro. El chico-zorro lo agarró amargamente y dio un sorbo, muy pequeño, yo sabía que mi té le encantaba, y muchas veces se bebía todo de un tragó, por eso me extraño que ahora no lo hiciese, eso confirmaba mis dudas, le ocurría algo, y malo, o si no, preocupante.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?... Me preocupas.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos, lo se, por que sentí la necesidad de contar cada segundo de suplicio que pasaba con solo notar el silencio que se apoderaba de la casa, ni siquiera Asuma hacía ruido, bendito niño, quien lloraba de noche, y silenciaba de día…

-Necesito su ayuda… creo que me eh enamorado…- Al decirlo, este se sonrojo súbitamente, por un momento, me recordó a Hinata.

Lo mire, con mis ojos rojos bien abiertos, con la boca abierta, tanto que podría haberme tragado mil moscas sin enterarme siquiera. ¿Naruto se había enamorad? ¿Pero no lo estaba ya de Sakura? No, recordé como, éste me comento, que lo de Sakura solo era enamoramiento jovial, solo platónico, sin nada existente realmente.

-Dios mío… **mi** zorrito se ha enamorado, bueno, sabes que yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero dime anda, ¿Quién es?-

A menuda vino a pedirle ayuda, yo, que estaba enamorada de un muerto, y de un vivo, al cual, acababa de darle una oportunidad, aun y cuando sabía que seguía amando a Asuma Sarutobi. Al escuchar el "mi", Naruto se sonrojo aun mas, y sonrió tiernamente, después su cara se volvió a un color carne claro, rozando una mezcla de blanco y color carne, y su rostro se torno serio.

-Yo… bueno… esto… creo…- Entre cada palabra, producía un intervalo temporal de entre unos cinco y quince segundos aterradoramente desesperantes.

-Naruto, por dios, dilo, que a este paso incluso Asuma Junior se casara y todo- Pude escuchar una ligera risilla introvertida que brotaba y escapaba de los labios de Naruto.

-Pues… vera… es…- Otra vez, los malditos intervalos.

-¡Naruto!-Me desesperé. Naruto por su parte empezó a reír.

-Esta bien, esta bien, es… Hinata, creo que me enamoré locamente de ella…

Él dirigió una mirada hacia mis ojos, pero justo una milésima antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzasen, yo me puse de pie, alcé los brazos y solté un sonoro "¡¡¡¡YATTA!!!!" el cual asustó a Naruto. Sonreí, y volví a tumbarme para abrazar al zorrito que se encontraba sonrojado y asustado en mi sofá.

-Por fin, ¿Acaso nunca notaste lo que Hinata siente por ti, Naruto?

-…- Solo hubo silencio por su parte, entonces me separe un poco de él.

-Sin querer ofenderte… eres algo tonto y despistado eh.

Se quedo callado durante un par de minutos, no se exactamente cuantos, de tantos cálculos, me había empezado a doler la cabeza, pero no tenía que hacer cálculos, ni siquiera pensar o fijarme demasiado, al ver como el rostro de Naruto, poco a poco, empezaba a iluminarse.

No se exactamente cual fue el movimiento que se produjo, pero de pronto, terminamos tumbados en el sofá, el encima mío, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad recorrían un camino trazado por otras gotas anteriores a ellas, desde los ojos, pasando por las mejillas, para terminar cayéndose a la camiseta de tirantes que yo llevaba puesta.

-Eh estado tan ciego… gracias Sensei, yo… creo que me iré ahora mismo a casa de Hinata, me gustaría quedarme a saludar a Asuma, pero supongo que estará dormido… ¡Mañana te cuento…Kure-chan!- Mientras hablaba se fue incorporando, bebió el té entero de un sorbo, y salio corriendo de la casa.

Cuando el chico se fue, sonreí y me levante contenta, hacia mucho tiempo que no me llamaba así, y otro motivo por el cual debería de estar más feliz, era que por fin, por fin, Hinata sería correspondida como se merecía.

Me dirigí a la puerta, con una gran sonrisa por las razones dichas. Me imagine, que, a la mañana siguiente, les vería juntos, agarrados de la mano, paseando por las calles de Konoha. Esa visión se me hacia muy graciosa y bella a la vez, podía imaginarme a Hinata mas que roja, y a Naruto sonreír con esa sonrisa zorruna. No pude evitar reír ligeramente, aun y cuando note que había alguien en la entrada.

El individuo se quedo mirándome, con su único ojo visible confuso. Le hice una mueca con la mano, de que restase importancia.

-Me da que llego en buen momento… se ve que estas contenta.

-Ya ves Kakashi, es lo que hay, cuando por fin sabes que tu alumna será correspondida.

Pude notar como Kakashi ponía una mueca de confusión en su rostro bajo la mascara. Entonces me reí aun más fuerte, aunque el peligris cerró la puerta de golpe, y se acercó a mí peligrosamente, no pude dejar de esbozar una sonrisa en mis labios, la cual, al parecer hizo que Kakashi se parase ante mí. Se quedó tan quiero mirándome, que sin darme cuenta paré de reír, y pude sentir como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas, el calor era inconfundible, la sensación de estar flotando entre las nubes, el no saber que hacer, y que sabes que tienes que hacer algo.

La sorpresa llego cuando el peligris poso lentamente sus labios encima de los míos, me quede tonta un par de segundos, aquella calida y placentera sensación… Poco a poco lleve mis manos al chaleco de Chunin/Jounin que normalmente se llevaba al conseguir ese rango, si, ese chaleco verde oscuro algo feo, con cuello que hace que para mirar al lado des media vuelta. Lo agarre clavando mis uñas en el, y lo acerque mas a mi. Pude notar como Kakashi, como reacción a mi acción, pasó sus fuertes y musculosos brazos alrededor de mí, se acercó a más no poder.

Entre abrí mis labios, y deje que su lengua adentrase en mi, rozando lentamente todo lo que podía, hasta que topó con la mía, supe de su indecisión al pasar dos segundos antes de que las dos empezasen a bailar, frenéticamente, incansablemente. Mis manos dejaron de tocar el chaleco, y no se como, termina enredando y jugando con su pelo alborotado, no se podía decir que era del todo sedoso, pero su tacto era suave.

De la nada, un flash back salio en mi mente, haciéndome revivir un momento.

_Flash Back._

_No sabía que hacer, Itachi y Kisame nos tenían acorralados, Asuma luchaba contra el hombre-tiburón, o por lo menos, eso parecía. Y yo intentaba atrapar en mis técnicas ilusorias al Uchiha desertor, pero no lo conseguía, maldito poseedor del Sharingan…_

_De pronto sucedió, no se como, Kakashi y Gai aparecieron, y de la nada, Kakashi me había apartado del agua, no se por que, mi mente se quedo blanca. El contacto de la piel de Kakashi, quien hacia unos momentos, había hecho que me sonrojase, al picar con que Asuma y yo parecíamos una pareja. Sentí como su mano derecha, la cual estaba en mi cadera, me sujetaba de forma protectora, y escuche un susurro proveniente de los labios del Jounin más tardón de la villa._

_-Tranquila… puedo esperar…_

_Y allí se termino todo, me dejo en el suelo, y me quede allí… sin entender._

_Fin del Flash Back._

En ese momento lo entendí todo, Kakashi podía esperarme una eternidad, daba igual cual fuese mi decisión o mi acción. Una sensación de desprecio hacía mi misma me inundó, y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos, mientras caían al suelo. Al notarlo, Kakashi rompió el beso, y se aparto dos pasos de mí, mientras llevaba mis manos a mi rostro.

-Yo…Kurenai…

-Lo siento…No tuve que ser tan egoísta Kakashi…- Mi voz sonaba entrecortada, y mi pecho no se quedaba quieto gracias a mi llanto silencioso.

-Mi vida… No se por que lo sientes, pero es en vano, no hay nada que sentir… Perdóname si eh ido demasiado rápido…

Iba a decir algo, pero de pronto, el llanto de mi hijo me alarmo, y a la vez, Kakashi me sorprendió, nada mas, el primer ruido, ya se había ido corriendo a la habitación del niño, quería decirle que Asuma, dormía en mi habitación, que aun no me atrevía a dejarlo solo, pero me quede muda.

Escuche como Kakashi corría hacia el salón de nuevo, con cara de pánico, las manos en la cabeza, y sus ojos enormemente abiertos.

-¡¡NO ESTA EN SU HABITACION!!

-Etto… Kak- fui interrumpida.

-¡¡SE LO HAN LLEVADO, PERO UN PUEDO ESCUCHAR SU LLANTO ¿POR QUÉ?!!

-Kaka- De nuevo.

-¡PERDONAME KURENAI, NO PUDE AYUDARL- Me harté.

-¡KAKASHI! Tranquilo, que esta en mi habitación.

Su cara paso de pánico, a terror, de terror, a confusión, de confusión, a tranquilidad.

-A bueno, entonces…

-Anda, vamos…

Me limpie el ultimo rastro de lagrimas y agarre de la mano al Jounin, lo arrastré, literalmente, a mi habitación. Sabía que Kakashi nunca había estado allí, es mas, mi habitación era sagrada, casi nadie podía entrar en ella. Me gustaba el orden, por lo cual, todo tenía que estar en su sitio, nada ni un CM fuera, aunque en todos estos años, eso haya cambiado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono morado claro, mientras que la habitación era considerablemente grande, no me gustaba decirlo, pero mi familia, y no clan, digo familia, es una de las mas ricas e importantes de Konoha, y de otras aldeas ocultas, pero actuábamos desde las sombras, sin que nadie supiera, mi familia y yo, tomábamos las decisiones mas importantes, con otros lideres de clanes. Por eso, mi casa era condenadamente enorme. Una cama gigantesca se entronaba a mitad de la habitación, en la cual, sin preocupaciones cambian dos parejas. A las dos esquinas de la cama, dos mesillas de noche, y delante de ella, un armario doble, lleno de ropa de a saber cuando me había cogido. Al lado de la puerta, había un tocador, con un espejo de cuerpo entero, y finalmente, ante ella, y a pocos centímetros de mi cama, la cuna.

Pude notar como Kakashi inspeccionaba la habitación, mientras que le dirigía a la cuna. Al llegar, solté su mano, y levante suavemente a Asuma, tenía hambre, y por eso lloraba. Dudé en lo que debía hacer, ¿Mandar a Kakashi fuera para dar a mamar a mi hijo? O ¿Hacerlo delante de él, esperando cualquier reacción pasional del peligris? Pero como si mi mente hubiese sido leída, el me susurró delicadamente al oído.

-¿Podría verte?... Solo si me permites…

Mis dudas fueron aclaradas. Me dirigí a la cama, me senté, y acune con cuidado a Asuma en mi regazo, sujetándolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra, me desabrochaba la blusa, y dejaba descubierto mi pecho izquierdo. Una de las manos del pequeñín agarró uno de mis dedos de la mano derecha, mientras que su otra manita se posaba en mi pecho, haciendo un calido contacto. Su boca bien pequeñita empezó a buscar ciegamente por mi seno, haciéndole por fin, encontrar lo ansiado. Alcé la vista, y mi los ojos de Kakashi mostrar ternura, mientras miraba al niño. Al de pocos segundos, me miro a mi, a los ojos, y le hice une mueca con la cabeza de que se sentara a mi lado.

Con algo de indecisión en sus movimientos, el Ninja, se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, con la cara sonrojada. No pude reprimir una pequeña carcajada, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, me gustaba esa sensación de protección a su lado, esa protección que me había faltado desde hace meses. Él por su parte, poso, lentamente su mano en mi cintura, mientras miraba la escena maternal.

-Se le ve muy bien…

-Es un niño fuerte.

-Como su padre, y como su padre…-Noté algo de culpa en su voz.

-¿Te arrepientes?...

-No, pero Asuma era mi amigo… Espero… Poder cuidarte como el lo hubiera deseado… Además, no se si tu… Te arrepientes.

Me quedé pensando un rato, en silencio, y luego levante mi cabeza de su hombro, para besarlo.

-No… No me arrepiento…

Su rostro se ilumino, y con eso, también se ilumino el mío. Lentamente, volví a apoyar mi cabeza en el lugar de antes.

-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche aquí? Te prometo no hacer nada… ¡decente!

Levante de nuevo mi cabeza y lo mire con cara de reproche divertida.

-Que hay niños delante.

-Ohhhh, vamos Kurenichi.

Kurenichi… Así es como me llamaban Anko, Kakashi y Tina de pequeña. No se de donde vino, pero se quedo en el pasado, desde hacía varios años, nadie me llamaba así… Un centenar de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero no deje que ninguno fuese visible, y seguí con mi rostro de reproche.

-No se, no se, eso de que no harás nada decente me preocupa- Puse una voz de duda divertida, siempre me salía bien.

-Bueno… entonces no are nada indecente… jo, que mala.

Puso un pucherito, y me eche a reír, adoraba sus tonterías. Aunque pareciese un hombre aburrido, Kakashi solo se mostraba tal como es con pocas personas, solo a las que se ganan su confianza. Cualquiera podría decir que Kakashi se pasaba el día entero leyendo sus libros eróticos, claro, como no, escritos por Jiraiya. Pero no era así, cada vez que podía, él entrenaba, pasaba los momentos mirando por la ventana, o si no, con Anko y conmigo.

-Si no haces nada indecente te dejo, jajajaja-

Se nos tuvo que ir el tiempo, por que Asuma estaba dormido en mi regazo cuando nos dimos cuenta. Kakashi, lo cogió, y con sumos cuidado, lo llevo a la cuna, dándole un beso en la frente justo antes de tumbarlo y taparlo.

-Sabes que no pretendo ocupar el puesto de su padre… ¿Verdad?

Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida, y sorprendida. Me levante lentamente, y me acerqué a él, abrazándolo por detrás, y apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

-Lo se, y se que serás el primero en hablarle de él…

-Vamos a dormir.

Se aparto de mí con sumo cuidado, y en menos de veinte segundos, ya estaba en boxers, con una sonrisa enérgica. Mi boca se descolgó, tenía cicatrices de batallas, expandidas por el torso, pero eso le hacía más atractivo, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, y tenía un… bueno, eso, que estaba bastante bien.

-¿Dormirás así?

-Si, no necesito nada, venga, puedes cambiarte, ¿Prefieres que?-

-No, tranquilo, puedes mirarme- Le corté.

Lentamente me dirigí a un cajón del armario, y saque una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y un pantalón azul. Poco a poco, me fui quitando la ropa, y doblándola, aparcándola encima de una cesta que iría a lavar al día siguiente. Sentí como Kakashi, no perdía cada detalle de mis movimientos, hasta que lo note detrás de mí, acariciando al lado del ombligo.

-¿Qué es esto?...-

No necesite mirar hacia abajo para saber a que se refería.

-Es un tatuaje del conejito del Play Boy, Anko tiene el mismo, solo que en el otro lado.

Sí, Anko y yo, como pacto a nuestra amistad, hace tiempo, nos hicimos ese tatuaje, por un lado fue un reto, y por otro, un signo de amistad eterna. No preguntó más, se apartó de mí, y se sentó en la cama. Me puse el pijama, y me dirigí a la cama. Kakashi, ya estaba metido en ella, dejándome un hueco echo por el mismo entre sus brazos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, me acurruque en sus brazos, y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Gracias por darme la oportunidad…

-No me las des…

-Te quiero.

-…Yo también a ti.

Sentí como movía la cabeza, seguramente para mirarme, pero yo no me atreví a alzar la mirada, por miedo. Era la primera vez que le decía a un hombre, que lo quería, y que no fuese Asuma.

De nuevo, puso su cabeza en la misma posición anterior, y yo, me fui quedando dormida…poco a poco… lentamente… disfrutando de la compañía…

_**Continuara**__…_


	5. El momento que decidí

Advertencia: Anko tiene la edad de 10 años en el Flash, y Kure 14, pongo lo de Orochimaru unos años antes.

**Capitulo 5**

Sentía un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo, y un cosquilleo agradable en la espalda, que ascendía y descendía pausadamente. Hacía bastante tiempo que estaba despierta, pero gracias a mi acompañante, no quería si quiera abrir los ojos. Perezosamente, fue eso lo que hice: abrir los ojos, muy lentamente, mientras seguía abrazada a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho formado y desnudo. Era la mejor almohada que nunca hube probado, sin duda alguna.

Me besó en la frente, y me estrujó mas a él, acariciando mi cabello azabache ahora, en vez de mi espalda. Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio, aun el sol no había salido por completo, se podía ver el anaranjado cielo desde una de las ventanas, teníamos tiempo de sobra para disfrutar en silencio de la compañía del otro. Nunca había dormido tan bien, tan cómodamente, tan calidamente, tan a gusto.

El silencio fue interrumpido, por unos pequeños sollozos de Asuma, cuando me disponía a levantarme, Kakashi me paró, y se levantó él, sin decir nada, yo solo le seguí con la mirada, sujeto al niño muy cuidadosamente, y mirándolo, le sonrió, mi hijo empezó a reír, y a acariciar el rostro del peligris. Una sonrisa abarco mi rostro, y se hizo mas visible, cuando Kakashi había traído a Asuma a la cama, y lo puso entre él y yo.

-Le gustas- Le dije a Kakashi mientras acariciaba el cabello de mi hijo.

-Eso parece… ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener un hijo así… Al cual poder cuidar… Enseñar, alguien que, llevase mi sangre…

Lo miré, sonreí, y lo bese superficialmente en los labios, un simple roce. Él se quedó mirándome.

-¿Ya quieres dejarme embarazada de nuevo, acabando de dar a luz? ¡Al final voy a perder mi cuerpazo!

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Mire a Asuma, quien se había quedado dormido entre Kakashi y yo, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas uno de los dedos de mi acompañante, mientras que apoyaba su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho.

-No te prometo nada Kakashi… Pero… Si la relación saliese bien… ¿Por qué no un par mas?

-Pues para eso… Habrá que practicar, digo yo.

El puso cara de inocente, realmente se veía guapísimo así, ¿Qué le gustaría formar una familia? ¡Solo con enseñar su cara y su escultural cuerpo tendría como a medio universo tras el!

-Dejemos las prácticas para mas adelante, ¿No te parece?- Él hizo una mueca de pucheros, juntado con algo de inconformidad- Bueno, recordemos que yo soy la "cueva" y tu el "explorador", y que la cueva, esta cerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

-Kurenai… Eres mala… No, peor… ¡Malísima!

Yo le sonreí, lo besé cuidadosamente en los labios, y después, agarrando a Asuma, y dejándolo en la cuna, arrastré, nuevamente, como la noche anterior, a Kakashi, fuera de la cama, para desayunar. La verdad, es que fue un desayuno muy movidito, el Ninja copia no dejaba de hacer tonterías, con las cuales, yo, me reía. Era increíble como él podía hacerme sentir bien, me pregunté a mi misma, si, en realidad, estaba engañando a Asuma, él había sido el amor de mi vida, desde que tengo recuerdos, pero Kakashi, siempre había formado una parte importante de todos mis actos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Estaba cayendo a un abismo llamado amor, por Kakashi de verdad? ¿Se sentiría Asuma feliz al saber que yo estaba intentando rehacer mi vida con uno de nuestros mejores amigos, que teníamos en común? Puede que si, puede que no, ¿Ya que mas daba? Nadie podría responder a esa pregunta, por que la única persona que podía, estaba muerta.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, y recogimos todo el desastre: el café desparramado por el suelo, unas tostadas habían volado, a saber como, mantequilla por la mesa y la pared… Bueno, total, que fue, como se diría, un desfase, que se tenía que limpiar. Mientras que Kakashi estaba recogiendo algunos cubiertos del suelo, yo me dirigí a mi habitación, y desperté suavemente a Asuma, tenía que darle de mamar, vamos, no quería que mi hijo se muriese por falta de alimento. Me puse en la misma posición que la noche anterior, y mire al marco de la puerta, él, estaba apoyado, con una pose… ¿Como diría Tina en mi lugar? ¡MUY SEXY, YEAH! Me sonrió, y se sentó a mi lado, mas relajado que la vez anterior, pero aun con nervios.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana, cuando Asuma había terminado de alimentarse, Kakashi me pidió, no, me suplicó, que jugásemos los tres un rato, genial, yo que creía que había ganado a un hombre en mi vida, y en realidad ya tenía a mi segundo crío. Aunque no me puedo quejar, realmente me lo pase bien, ver reír a la cosita que salió de mis entrañas, mientras que Kakashi ponía caras tontas, me llenaba de felicidad, y claro, ¡Yo también me reía de él!

Cuando Asuma se quedó dormido, aprovechamos para vestirnos y salir de la casa. La gente nos miraba sorprendidos al vernos andar juntos, era incomodo que todos te mirasen como si fueras un payaso de feria, y creo que Kakashi se sentía igual, por que, cuando una mujer iba a hacer algún comentario, él, paso su brazo derecho por mi cuello, y me atrajo mas hacia si mismo, en ese momento, todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos. Para terminar la faena que Kakashi había empezado, pasé mi brazo izquierdo por su cintura, y le besé en la mejilla, por encima de la tela de esa mascara.

Era divertido ver la reacción de la gente, pero no podíamos perder el tiempo con eso, yo solo tenía que ir a ver a Anko, para pedirle que me ayudase a recoger unas cosas de otra casa que tenía en Konoha. Kakashi solo era… un complemento muy entretenido.

Un grito me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y mire al frente, allí, ante nosotros, se encontraban Sakura, Naruto y Sai. Sakura nos miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, y me guiño. Sai miraba como si no supiese como reaccionar, y Naruto… Naruto… Quería matar a Kakashi.

-¡Sensei! Suelte a Kure-chan ahora mismo, ¡Pervertido!

-Hey hey Naruto, tranquilo hombre…

-¡Que la sueltes!

Kakashi se pego más a mí, Sakura miraba la escena entre divertida y con cara de no enterarse de nada.

-Parad los dos- Corté por lo sano

Se quedaron callados mirándose mutuamente.

-Bueno, veo que hay una nueva parejita en Konoha ¿Eh, senseis?– Dijo Sakura.

-Mira, una que se alegra, no como otros- Dijo Kakashi, mirando a un enfurecido Naruto.

-Oh, callase, le recuerdo que es un pervertido, que se pasa el día leyendo el Icha-Icha Paradise, ¡Y seguro que solo estas con Kure-chan para probar todo lo que lees!

-¿Desde cuando un Ninja de rango inferior, habla de una superior, y en este caso, una Sensei, como si fuese su amiga de toda la vida? Eh, Naruto- Cuestionó Kakashi, divertido, Sakura y Sai miraron atentos a la respuesta de Naruto.

-Oye Kakashi, sin pasarte con mi hermanito eh- Intervine yo, haciendo que Sakura, Sai, e incluso, Kakashi me mirasen con cara de no comprender -Además, él deberá darte su bendición ¿Verdad, Naruto-Kun?- Le guiñé, él me sonrío.

-¿Hermanito?- Cuestionó Sakura.

-¿Bendición?- Cuestionó Kakashi, separándose de mí, y mirándome confuso.

-No sabía que tuvieses una hermana, Naruto-Kun- Sai, sin duda, era el mas inocente, pero no se le podía reprochar nada, además, a mi me hacía gracia.

-¡Bakka! ¿Cómo va a ser su hermana si solo se le parece en el blanco de los ojos? ¡Bueno! ¡Ni eso!- Gritó Sakura.

-¿Eh? Mmm… ¡Vaya! Pero si es verdad… Déjame ver…- Sai empezó a girar la vista de Naruto hacía mi, de mi, hacía Naruto, una y otra vez- Kurenai-Sensei es morena, tiene ojos rojos, bastante bien vestida, lo que da un buen gusto por la moda, simpática, alegre, pero no loca, además, si me permite, muy atractiva, bella e inteligente- Sujete a Naruto por la chaqueta, sabía que venía ahora- En cambio Naruto es rubio, ojos azules, mal vestido, pésimo gusto por la moda, hiperactivo, loco, se pone histérico fácil, además, es feo, y tonto.

Como suponía, Naruto intentó saltar sobre él, seguramente, para matarlo, pero mi agarre se lo impedía.

-Vaya Sai, bien que te fijas en MI novia- Dijo Kakashi algo molesto ¿Desde cuando era tan celoso?

-¡Suéltame Kurenai, que me lo cargo! ¡Que me suelt!- De pronto, paró de intentar matar a Sai, para mirarme- Por cierto Kure-chan, ayer fui… A tu ya sabes donde…- Me miro algo apenado.

-¿Y que tal?

Él me sonrió, y se sonrojo, se rascó la mejilla y luego, me abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de todos, no solo Sai, Sakura y Kakashi, que además, éste último se puso celosísimo, si no de todos los aldeanos que pasaban. Correspondí al abrazo, y le di un beso en la mejilla, cuando íbamos a separarnos, le susurré un "Luego pasaos los dos por casa, a Asuma le hará ilusión", él asintió, y cada grupo fue por su camino de nuevo. Kakashi me acercó a él posesivamente, aun seguía celoso, me divertía que se portase como un niño con su juguete favorito.

Pude divisar la casa de Anko, cuando llegamos a la puerta, le dije a Kakashi que esperase fuera, conocía suficiente a Anko, como para saber dos cosas; primera, ella aun seguía dormida; segunda, siempre dormía desnuda. Saqué una llave de su apartamento, la que ella me regalo hacía años, y abrí la puerta. Kakashi, a regañadientes, no me siguió, caminé lentamente a la habitación de Anko, y como había previsto, allí estaba, tumbada, con las mantas desparramadas y enroscadas a su cuerpo desnudo, pero sin taparse casi nada.

Me acerque sin disimulo alguno, y empecé a mover su hombro, intentando despertarla, pero, para mi desgracia, no se despertó, es más, me agarro, y me uso de peluche, como quien diría la cosa, se abrazó a mi con una fuera que daba miedo, sin exagerar, ¡Casi me **espachunflia***! Pero, después de tantas mañanas, yo ya sabía, y sé, como despertarla, de una manera muy simple…

-Anko, se va a terminar el dango…

En menos de un segundo, se había levantado, agarrado su ropa, se la puso, y me miro.

-Pero bueno Kurenai ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día en la cama?

-Te contestaría, pero perdería el tiempo. Escucha, luego, me tienes que ayudar a quitar algunas de mis cosas de la segunda casa que tengo- Hablé bajito.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo, nena?

-Kakashi está fuera… Bueno, ¿Me ayudas?

-Claro Kurenai, pero bueno, Tina ya me contó sobre que estás con Kaka-Kun, ¿No le vas a decir nada?

-Creo que Kakashi no se sentirá contento al saber a cerca de eso…

-Kurenai, ¿Vienes o que? Te recuerdo que Asuma está solo en casa- Se escuchó una voz desde fuera.

-Si, ahora voy, tranquilo, ve por delante.

-¡Por cierto, Kakashi! ¡Hola eh!- Gritó Anko.

-A si ¡Hola adicta a la azúcar!

Anko, se disponía a ir a la puerta, para patearle el culo a Kakashi, cuando se quedo mirándome.

-¿Puedo?

-No.

-¿Ni un coscorrón?

-No.

-¿Uno pequeño?

-No.

-¿Un arañacito de nada?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que lo digo yo.

-¿Y que pasa si se lo doy?

-No querrás saber.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no.

-¿Os habéis acostado?

-N… ¡Pero a ti eso que te importa!

-Jo… no cuela.

-Por supuesto, ala Anko, me voy.

Eché a andar hacía la puerta tranquilamente, y empecé a contar… Tres… Dos... Uno… Me dí la vuelta, y como de esperar, Anko se había abalanzado sobre mí, abrazándome cariñosamente, quieras o no, ella era así, necesitaba ser mimada, y como no tenía familia, yo me encargaba y me sigo encargando de eso. Era mi mejor amiga, claro, también estaba Shizune, pero ella… era mas "amiga" o incluso pareja de mi hermana, si, impresiona, Shizune era atraía por mujeres, pero lo de mi hermana si que daba impresión, siempre había sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah si, un putón verbenero, exacto, esas son las dos palabras. Se acostaba, con cada tío que pasase por delante, pero cuando vio a Shizune, hace unos años, en el mismo momento, que me enteré, que mi padre y Tsunade se… Mm… "Conocían", por decirlo suavemente, Tina se enamoró, indudablemente de Shizu, y su amor fue correspondido, por mucho que lo oculten. También estaba Yugao, pero ella como era Anbu, tampoco nos veíamos.

Por ese mismo echo, Anko era muy intima mía, cuando Asuma murió, ella estuvo dos semanas enteras, sin ir a misiones, ni salir de mi casa, hasta que la eché a la fuerza, y aún así, cuando podía venía. La había conocido en el mismo momento de su "recuperación" del ataque de Orochimaru, recuerdo tan bien ese día…

_**Flash Back**_

_Corría por los pasillos del hospital, escapaba de algo, solo quería huir, huir, correr, desaparecer, olvidar, dejar de sentir, no pensar, no volver atrás. Corría para escapar, huía para no sentir, pensando, que en algún momento, mis pies se tropezarían, y me harían caer por las escaleras, y que allí se terminaría todo. Pero no sucedió, me coche contra una puerta, la cual, sin querer, abrí, y entré a dentro, cayéndome al suelo, me levante lentamente, entre queja y queja, sujetándome la frente con una mano, en señal de dolor. De pronto, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí, y me ayudaba a levantarme._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Levanté la cabeza, y miré a quien me estaba ayudando, era una niña, no mayor de diez años, como mucho once, el pelo morado oscuro y sus ojos marrones parecidos a la tierra seca, pensé que era muy bonita. Llevaba un traje del hospital, y unas cuantas vendas. No pude evitar sonreírle._

_-Si, muchas gracias._

_Se sonrojo, ante aquel acto, no pude evitar sonreír tiernamente. Su mano se dirigió hacia mí, y la sostuvo en el aire, mientras que apartaba la vista._

_-Anko Mitarashi…_

_-Kurenai Yuhi, encantada Anko-chan- Le dí la mano._

_Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, y no se por que, sentí la necesidad de hacerme su amiga, de ayudarla, notaba como ella estaba triste, depresiva, oculta en una falsa sonrisa._

_-Et-_

_-Oye Anko-chan, ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?_

_Ella me miró confusa, sin confiar en mi, buscaba algún tipo de señal en mi rostro, que diera a ver que estaba de broma, o tomándole el pelo descaradamente. Al notarlo, le sonreí alegremente, intentando darle confianza, y por su rostro, lo hice._

_-Hai…_

_Estaba avergonzada, se notaba. Preferí no preguntarle por sus magulladuras, si ella lo deseaba, ya me lo contaría mas adelante. Llegamos a una pequeña cafetería que había en el hospital, y allí cogimos unos bollos con algo de leche. Anko no hablaba, salvo para contestar mis preguntas._

_-¿Cuándo sales de hospital?-Después de ya, no se cuantas preguntas con contestaciones monótonas, pensé que esa pregunta podría dar mejor pie para empezar a hablar._

_-Mañana… Supongo…_

_-Con que mañana…_

_-Si…_

_-Bien, pues, ¿Te apetece que después de salir de este antro, vayamos a dar una vuelta?_

_Esa pregunta le dejo de piedra, no, mejor dicho de diamante, no se movía, sus ojos parecían dos cuencos de fideos._

_-Bueno, si no te apetece, solo dilo eh, no quie-_

_-¡Si!... Digo… Si, me gustaría…_

_Su cara estaba toda roja, estuvimos como dos horas hablando, hasta que una enfermera le pidió que regresara a su habitación, yo por mi parte, tendría que enfrentarme a mi destino…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Quién diría, que aquella jovencita vergonzosa, se convertiría en aquel…MOUNSTRUO? Nadie, como no, pero bueno, me encantaba Anko, sin duda su personalidad es divertida, pero sabe cuando tiene que esconderla.

Me separe de ella y le di un beso en la mejilla, le guiñé, y salí de su piso. Kakashi estaba apoyado en la baranda de delante de la puerta del apartamento, mirando al cielo. Me acerqué a él. Y lo abracé, él pasó su brazo por mi cuello, acariciando mi mejilla, y nos dirigimos a casa lentamente.

El viaje estuvo tranquilo hasta que llegamos ante el piso de Shizune, cuando nos disponíamos a pasar de largo, escuche unos gritos. Me paré en seco, Kakashi me miro algo dudoso. Yo reconocía esos gritos… Eran… Los de Tina, imposible, Tina solo se pone así de furiosa cuando discutimos y me meto con su edad o cuando peleamos por… Bueno, que no era normal.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?

-Tina…

Y la vi, corriendo, llorando, su cara tenía un gesto de rabia, ella, que siempre había sido la fuerte de las dos… ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle eso a mi hermana? Mire de nuevo a la puerta del apartamento de Shizune, estaba abierta, y ella se encontraba allí, mirando al suelo, y de pronto, cerró la puerta.

-¿Esa no era Tina?

-Vamos Kakashi, tenemos que llegar a casa pronto…

Empecé a andar, tenía que hablar con Shizune, pero sabía que Tina, me explicaría todo en poco tiempo. Kakashi me siguió en silencio, supongo, que él no se enteraba de nada, pero pronto lo haría. En poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa, Asuma seguía dormido, solo habían pasado un par de horas como mucho, y el renacuajo, era un dormilón, con lo cual, agarré el teléfono, y marqué el numero de Tsunade. Sonaron tres pitidos, antes de que me cogiera.

-_¿Hola?_

-Tsunade, soy yo, Kurenai, necesito hablar con mi padre, si está disponible, claro.

Se escucharon unos quejidos, y unos pasos, esto iba a tardar. Miré atrás, Kakashi estaba mirándome sin expresión alguna, sentado en el sofá. Le sonreí, él arqueó una ceja.

-_Bien Kurenai, espero que sea una razón importante._

-Papa, creo que Tina y Shizune han tenido problemas, quería decirte, que puede que… Ya sabes, lo de esta noche… Puede que no.

-_¿Cómo? Bueno, tú tranquila, llámame cuando sepas más._

-¿A quien? ¿A ti o a Tsunade?

-_Haces mejor preocupándote por tu hermana, anda, adiós preciosa._

-Adiós papi.

Colgué, me di la vuelta, y mire a Kakashi de arriba abajo, estaba muy sexy sentado relajadamente. No pude resistirlo, me acerqué a él, y me senté encima, le bajé la mascara, y lo bese tiernamente en los labios. Nunca podría acostumbrarme a esa sensación tan… Tranquilizadora.

Por un momento, dejé de pensar, y un simple beso tierno, se fue transformando en uno cada vez más y más apasionado. Sentí como Kakashi apoyaba sus manos en mi cintura, y me atraía mas a él, yo, por mi parte, pasé mis brazos por su cuello, sujetándolo con firmeza. Era mío, y yo era suya, esa sensación de entrega era tan placentera. Él me apartó lentamente, mientras yo le mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Sabes, Kurenai?

-¿Mm?

-¿Sabes cual fue el momento cuando decidí que ibas a ser la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida?

-¿Cuándo me viste de nuevo hace quince años?

-No, ese fue el momento en el que decidí que me acostaría contigo- Me sonrío.

-Que gracioso…

-El momento en el que decidí que pasaría mi vida contigo, fue, cuando… No se si lo recuerdas, teníamos diecisiete años, ya sabes, dos años después de nuestro reencuentro, cuando, salimos de fiesta con Anko, Asuma, Gai, Genma y los demás. Tú y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta antes de ir con los otros, por que querías hablar conmigo acerca de mi viaje, en el momento que pasamos por delante del río, yo me tropecé, y te hice caer conmigo al agua. Pensé que te enfadarías, pero al contrario… Te reíste, y, esa risa, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, me hipnotizaste, y en ese momento pensé "Ésa, ésa es la sonrisa que quiero ver cada mañana al despertarme. Quiero que esa sea la mirada que me enamore cada vez más. Deseo que esa risa sea la que herede mis futuros hijos, para que dure por siempre."

Sentí unas ganas irresistibles de besarlo, comérmelo entero.

-¿Sabes tu desde cuando quiero yo estar contigo?

-¿Desde que te bese accidentalmente?

-No, desde hace unos segundos…

Nos miramos por unos segundos, y empezamos a acercarnos lentamente, cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, lo sentí. Había alguien en la puerta, pero no tocaba, me separé de él, y me dirigí a la puerta, Kakashi me siguió con la mirada.

Abrí la puerta, y allí la vi, Tina, llorando delante de mí, con la cabeza gacha.

-Kurenai…

-Kakashi, por favor…

Escuche unos pasos, y sentí a Kakashi darme un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo miré pasar por al lado de Tina, él le puso la mano en la cabeza, y se fue. Agarré la muñeca de mi hermana, y la adentre en la casa, cuando cerré la puerta, Tina me abrazó y lloró con aún mas ganas.

-¿Qué ah pasado Tina?

-Shizune… Ella… Ella…

_**Continuará…**_

Gracias por vuestro apoyo, bien, por petición de algunos, voy a seguir con mi otro Fic "Firme Decisión".

También aviso, que estoy traduciendo un Fic de Kurenai y Hinata (No como pareja), y puede que tarde algo en actualizar cada Fic.

Aparte de esto, por petición de una amiga mía, estoy escribiendo un Shot de Kurenai x Hidan.

;) Espero que os haya gustado este Cap!


	6. Nota importante

Mis disculpas, se que he abandonado el fic, pero, sinceramente, es que mi inspiracion y mis animos son tan malos que haría que Kurenai y Kakashi rompiesen, y que Konoha sufriese otra guerra y se perdiese.

Mi abuelo murió, en el instituto me metieron mas caña, tengo unos problemas tanto personales como familiares, pero eso no es excusa.

Quiero avisar a todo el mundo que tengo medio capitulo del siguiente ya listo, como mucho tardaré entre dos o tres días en publicarlo. Espero que aun sigais interesados. Gracias por la insistencia, me habeis animado mucho.


End file.
